Worlds Collide
by Inked.Silver
Summary: A pure fan- fiction with pairings implied. Starts a bit after "Things Change" leaves off.
1. Coming Back

World's Collide, a Teen Titan's fanfic

Chapter 1: Coming Back

* * *

"Terra!" Beast Boy called, seeing the blonde haired girl sitting on the rocks in front of Titans Tower. "Terra! You came back!"

"Beast Boy- I was looking for you," she replied, getting up, "I assumed that you were off fighting crime, so I decided to wait here until you got back."

"Yea, some creepy monster that turns into anything it touches is roaming the city. It keeps getting away though."

"Oh…"

"But anyways, you said you wanted to talk to me- what's up? Have you finally remembered everything? Are you going to accept that you are Terra?"

She laughed, "Um… I'll tell you and no and I don't know."

Beast Boy's face screwed up as he tried figure out which answers matched which questions.

"Terra." A voice said from behind them. "So is it true? Are you back from stone?"

"Huh?" she turned around to see Raven watching her emotionlessly. Soon Starfire and Robin came out, hand in hand.

"Terra! It is most joyous to see that you have revived!"

"Um… hi!"

"She doesn't remember anything," Beast Boy said.

"But you're still Terra?" Robin asked, being dragged forward by the gregarious Starfire.

"… I… suppose… That's what I came here to discuss anyway."

Cyborg appeared behind them, a serious smile on his face, "Well, then you might as well come in. We'll have to do few scans and check things out."

---

She sat on the bed in the infirmary, listening to the Beast Boy and Raven recall memories for her. Well, mostly Beast Boy. Raven mainly sat there, meditating, occasionally adding a few things and smiling at a joke.

_There's something wrong with the smile,_ she thought, scrutinizing the tiny grin.

The other three stood aloof, reading the results of the scans and discussing possibilities. Cyborg was muttering quietly to Robin, a serious look on his face. Robin nodded and interjected sometimes, but mostly just held Star's hand. The Tamranian was silent for a rare moment , simply listening to the conversation.

"And then you said, 'it's never too late' and went off to stop the volcano," Beast Boy finished.

"We left a plaque and flowers at your statue," Raven put in and stepped to the ground from her meditation position, "We tried to revive you, but it didn't really work. Then the Brotherhood stated being a real pain and we went to Paris to finish them off. The city had changed… a lot by the time we got back and that's when we found that you weren't a statue anymore."

She nodded. _A few red petals fell to the floor beside her. A drop of rainwater found its way through the roof of the cave and hit it, causing the edge of the petal to glisten. She felt a few drops of the water trail down her numb arm and hand. Slowly, the life trickled back into her._

"Terra?" Beast Boy asked, waving his hand in front of her face, "What's up?"

"Huh?"

"You just, kind of went… blank for a moment"

"I remembered something, I think."

"What happened?"

She relayed the quick flashback as Cyborg, Robin and Starfire came over.

Beast Boy and Raven nodded in understanding and looked to Robin for the results.

"She is indeed our friend Terra!" Starfire exclaimed, unable to contain herself.

"Yep. She's got all her powers, and she's her. The only thing that's missing are a few memories. … She's clean forgotten everything to do with us and her powers."

"I figured that."

Cyborg gazed down at her quickly, "There are a few missing pieces and a few messed up screws about you, but we'll fix you up back to the way it was before."

She nodded half- gratefully and half- uncertainly.

Suddenly, Raven looked up at her, "What's your name?"

The other 4 Titans looked at the half- demon incredulously. "What do you mean? She's Terra."

"When she and Beast Boy were talking, she never mentioned her name; she only asked why he kept calling her Terra," she muttered in reply, "We need to know what exactly she remembers in order to cure her."

The girl nodded and moved to sit on a more comfortably.

"As I know, my name is Ashlyn. All I remember is high school"

* * *

**A/N: Hello!**

**So in case you were confused, this takes place a bit after "Things Change"; although it isn't supposed to be that far past it, I did incorporate a few major changes in character (especially Raven's... sorry). It also has RobXStar and BBXRae, so I apologize if my pairings aren't the same as yours ,**

**I know it was a bit weird that I gave Terra a new name, but as Raven points out, viewers never really discovered what Terra's name was. If it was mentioned, then I must have missed it . **

**This is my first time writing a fanfic, so feedback of any kind would be gladly appreciated. :)**

**Thank you for taking the time to read this! Please Review! :D**

**~Vesper**


	2. Unknown Prophecies

2: Unknown Prophecies

* * *

"…But recently, traces of something else have been coming back. I think they are Terra's memories," she concluded.

The 5 Titans nodded, stretching after hours of sitting and listening. Terra- Ashlyn- had just recounted every memory she could that could in any way be of use to them.

The sun outside was setting and the Titans led her out the infirmary. "Friend, I asked you before when you were still Terra, but I think it is of the need to ask again: where are you staying?"

"Um…," Ashlyn thought, "well, there's a dorm by the high school and I 'kinda just chill there during the night."

Startfire was a bit confused and turned to Robin to question "What is this 'dorm' that she speaks of? I have not heard of it before."

Robin continued to explain, and Cyborg turned to Ashlyn: "Aren't the dorm rooms at the school expensive?"

"Yea, but my late uncle paid for it all. He did underestimate though. I'll have to get a job soon."

"Why don't you just hang out here then? It'd save you the bill and we'd be able to spend more time figuring out the puzzle of your memory," Beast Boy put in.

"Good idea. Titan's Tower might be able to jog some of her memories. Maybe she just needs to get used to it."

Ashlyn smiled, "I don't know, but thanks for the offer."

"Come by tomorrow, okay?"

"I suppose. It is a weekend, after all."

---

That night, Ashlyn flopped on her bunk after rushing though her homework. There wasn't much, but she wanted to have the whole day tomorrow at the Tower. She glanced at the clock on her bedside. 23:59, the glowing display read; it was late, but she just didn't feel sleepy. She stared back at the dark ceiling, tuning out the snores of her roommates.

Flickers of high school life flickered through her mind, but she pushed those aside, searching for ones she knew were there, somewhere. _Heat pelted her skin and metal clashed ruthlessly around her legs. Rock flew overhead and around her, sealing her in… _

With a gasp, Ashlyn awoke. _It must have been another of Terra's memories,_ she thought, then corrected herself and she inched off the bed, _my memories. They're mine._ She opened the door and stepped into the dark hallway to get a drink.

Feeling refreshed and actually wanting to just cuddle up on her bunk and go to sleep, she re- entered her room and yawned tiredly.

"Hello, Terra," a voice greeted quietly.

Without bothering to see who it was, she muttered, "Get out of here. Boys aren't supposed to come to the girl's dormitories."

"That's alright," the voice responded, "I'm not supposed to do a lot of things."

No sound escaped, but she could have sworn the speaker shifted before continuing, "I'm not really even supposed to be alive… but then again, neither are you, isn't that right?"

Suddenly she was wide awake. Something the man had said hit her- He had called her Terra.

"Who… who are you?"

"It doesn't matter who I am. What matters is who you are, who you were, who you were destined to be and who you will be."

---

"BEAST BOY!!" someone screamed. There was pounding on the door of Titans Tower. "Beast Boy! Raven! Starfire! Robin! Cyborg! Please, Anyone!!!!"

Raven opened an eye tentatively, then, hearing her name, floated out of bed, letting the blankets drop on the floor beside her bed. She summoned her cloak and drifted out the door, towards the pounding and screaming.

Seeing Ashlyn's cadaverous face, she quickly opened the door and helped her in. "What's wrong? It's 3 in the morning… I know Beast Boy invited you over today, but isn't this a bit early?" Raven scowled at herself, regretting the attempt at humor. _I'm not myself lately. I must have been spending too much time with Beast Boy. _

Even in her petrified, bewildered and cold state, Ashlyn noted that there was something queer about the joke. But for the time being, she decided to ignore it. "There was a man… he was supposed to be dead," she babbled, hugging the warm jacket Raven had handed her tightly. "He said… he called me Terra. He told me I was his apprentice. He… He told me that horrible things were going to happen, and that… that I would be the cause of it…." She looked up to find not just Raven, but the rest of the Titans staring at her in concern.

"He went on and on and on… I don't know… I just… ran. And he chased me, only he didn't move. He just kind of teleported. And then there was this flash of light in my mind… and I saw… war. Everything was just a… a bloody mess."

Robin clenched his fist. "Slade." He muttered.

Starfire looked alarmed. "But is the Slade not dead?"

"We just haven't heard from him for a while, that's all. Yeah; I think it's Slade too." Cyborg opened the lights in their main room and handed Ashlyn a cup of hot chocolate.

"But why was he picking on Terra?" Beast Boy leaned against the edge of the counter, in a rare moment of serious contemplation.

"And what is this prognostic war? The Brotherhood has already been taken care of. And Trigon is gone for good. What other villain would hire Slade to wreak havoc and chaos on Earth?"

The Titans sat there, occasionally throwing out a comment or idea, but nothing was getting anywhere. They finally decided to get some sleep and deal with it in the morning. Raven escorted Terra to her old room alone.

_It's like déjà vu. Why am I the one bringing her here again? _Raven thought. "Well, here we are. Beast Boy showed it to you last time."

"Yeah. Well… thanks Raven."

Raven nodded once and after giving the room a quick glace, moved to return to her own room.

---

"The girl has been informed."

"Good. We shall celebrate the conquer of Earth soon."

"You're being too optimistic. I don't even know why you bother."

"I will give them a fair rule, and good life… as my slaves!"

"I expect my half of this deal will be paid accordingly?"

"Of course."

* * *

**A/N: Chapter 2! Yay!**

**This chapter is a bit weird... I didn't really know how to portray Slade, and I understand that Raven telling jokes is just not her, but Raven has changed.... I think. So... ," Suggestions? **

**Thank you Rainpath for reviewing :)**

**Please read and Review! :) Suggestions/ Criticism welcome :D**

**~Vesper **


End file.
